The present invention relates to a device that serves as a protective cover for a padlock when the padlock is secured to a staple of a hasp or similar element of a locking mechanism, and more particularly to a padlock protector useful with a variety of locking systems.
A variety of devices have been devised for protecting a padlock from being attacked by thieves employing bolt cutters. However, most of them either are too light weight to be effective in protecting the padlock from attack, do not provide easy access to the padlock for the person seeking to unlock the padlock, are complex and costly to manufacture, or do not fully cover the padlock""s shackle and the staple of the hasp or similar element of a locking mechanism.
In addition, the prior padlock protection device designs are useful in only a specified type of lock and not useful with a variety of locking devices such as staple and hasp, trailer hitch, barrel bolt, or plug hasp locking devices when used with a padlock.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,244,404 to Ankovitz discloses a padlock shield for protecting a padlock used with a staple and hasp locking system and has a back, front and cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,014 to Delgadillo discloses an asserted burglar-proof locking device for use with a staple and hasp locking system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,591 to Beaver discloses a lock assembly with a guard to surround three sides of a padlock used in a staple and hasp locking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,720 to Grille discloses a padlock protector having a cylindrical design with cut-outs for latching devices and includes a rod rigidly mounted on the inside.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,889 to DeForrest discloses a shackle protector of a padlock used in a hasp locking mechanism and has a first and second plate, each having aligning slots therein to receive a hasp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,518 to Applegren discloses a structure to protect a portion of a padlock shackle when used in a hasp locking system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,763 to Sewell discloses a device to protect a padlock when used in a barrel-style, sliding, locking system showing a hollow, capped structure with two slots therethrough, one of which is located at a radius corner of two adjacent side walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,959 to Kies shows a guard for enclosing the shackle of a padlock used in a hasp locking system having three open sides and a rod between two opposite side walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,135 to Loughlin discloses a tubular hasp for padlocks that has two tubular elements separately attachable to a closure device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,384 to Elsfelder et al. shows a device to protect a padlock connecting two looped ends of a cable. The device is an open-ended, hollow structure with two slots, one each of opposing walls, connecting with one of the open ends, and an angling member to receive the lock shackle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,160 to Hoffman discloses a trailer tow locking device and has a base plate with a tongue to mate with a slot in a top plate that also has three sided cover member integral therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,172 to Weaver discloses a trailer lock for use with trailers having a tongue with a ball socket to engage with a hitch ball. A lock guard for a padlock is also shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,423 to McCarthy shows a lock protecting assembly having walls with a slot through for use with a latch that has a notch formed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,085 to Eble discloses a lock for a truck trailer, the device has a shroud for covering the grooved king pin of such trailers and a locking member for detachable securing the shroud about the king pin.
None of the above identified patents teach or suggest the present invention.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a device to protect a padlock useful with a variety of locking systems.
A related object of the present invention is to avoid needing a separate padlock protective device for use with different locking systems.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a device for protecting a lock comprises a plurality of sections forming an open ended hollow structure, a slot in one of the sections, a hole in one of the sections, and a continuous slot traversing at least a portion of two adjacent sections.
Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.